


The Nikiforov Echo Chamber of Extra™

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Comedy, Dramatic Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: When Victor's parents make a surprise visit, Yuuri finally understands exactly why Victor is so Extra™.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from my stupid brain going, "Lol, growing up with them was like an echo chamber of being super extra, all Victor knew when he was a little child is super dramatic over-the-top-ness" and thus, the title.
> 
> I've written multiple fics where Victor has a Tragic Backstory™ and I finally decided to have one where Victor has parents and they're super loving and over the top Extra™ rich people, lol.

A knock at the door at nine in the morning on Yuuri’s morning off confused him. Victor was making them breakfast and yelled for Yuuri to see who it was, since he was lounging in front of the TV with Makkachin. They both had the morning off, and sleeping past eight was about as ‘in’ as they could sleep with bodies so used to being up crazy early for training. However, Yuuri was still in his pajamas and he had only moments before grabbed Victor’s Team Russia jacket since it was hanging on the chair by the window and he was too lazy to go get a sweater of his own. 

“I’m not really dressed,” Yuuri said as he looked over the back of the couch into the kitchen.

Victor shrugged. “So? It has to be a neighbor this early. Maybe someone’s dog is missing,” he suggested.

Yuuri frowned. “Okay,” he said skeptically, shooing Makkachin so he could get up and pad across the _cold_ wood floor to the door. He undid the lock and opened the door, fixing a polite smile on his face. “Yes?” he greeted in pretty shitty Russian, hoping he didn’t slaughter the language terribly as he came face to face with two peoples chests. He looked up a few inches and found himself looking at two tall people, a man and a woman, who both looked vaguely familiar to him. He couldn’t place where he may recognize them from, but the woman had a sharply angled face and straight hair cut short that was clearly dyed its maroon color and the man had dark hair and piercing blue eyes with a smile on his face Yuuri was sure he had seen before. 

“Oh my, you must be Yuuri!” the man said brightly and Yuuri frowned. 

“Yes? Do I-“

“Ahhhh you’re just as adorable as he said!” the woman said, both of them speaking fluent English, which was a relief, because the speed at which they spoke would have lost him in his sketchy Russian. “Oh look at youuuuu!” she cooed, putting a gloved finger under Yuuri’s chin to tip his head up, looking at him from different angles.

“I know!” the man said cheerfully. “He’s very handsome!”

“Um,” Yuuri muttered awkwardly, backing up just a bit. “I’m sorry, can I help you?” The couple beamed, looking at each other with extremely delighted expressions that Yuuri suddenly recognized _very well_. “Wait,” he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked them over and put two and two together. “Are you-“

“Yuuri? Who is at the door, _Zolotse_?” Victor called, and Yuuri looked back to see Victor leaning out to look at the door, only to brighten exponentially. “Mama! Papa!” He came out of the kitchen, striding quickly towards the door. Yuuri stepped back and gestured that Victor’s parents were welcome to come in.

_Victor’s parents_.

“Vitya!” His mother greeted him and then began speaking in loud, fast Russian. His father strolled over and pulled his son into a hug, and as they all stood together, Yuuri wasn’t surprised at all he had recognized their faces, because Victor, it turned out, was a perfect mix of his parents. He would bet under the hair dye, Victor’s mother had silver hair, too. “And your Yuuri!” she said, suddenly in English, turning to look back at Yuuri, who had let the door shut. “Oh you were right he’s so _handsome_!” she said teasingly.

“And look how cute he is in your jacket!” Victor’s father said, and Yuuri looked down at the jacket that hung down past his hips and covered his hands… and his cloud pajama pants and fuzzy poodle socks. He felt extremely ridiculous looking to be meeting Victor’s well-dressed, beautiful, glamorous parents. 

Yuuri cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go change,” he said, trying to duck into the bedroom beside him, but Victor rushed over and caught his hand.

“Noooo, Yuuri, you’re always beautiful, come say hi to Mama and Papa!” he said, tugging him over to his parents as he directed everybody to sit, putting his parents on the couch and sitting on one of the chairs, giving Yuuri no option as he tugged him into his lap and curled both arms around his middle. “Yuuri, this is my mama, Galina, and my papa, Mikhail.” He rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, looking at his parents from behind Yuuri. “I didn’t know you two were coming to St. Petersburg! I would have asked Yakov for the whole day off so we could go out together!”

Galina tutted. “We thought we would surprise you!” She gave a giggle as if she were confessing to something naughty. “Actually, we were _dying_ to finally meet Yuuri,” she said and her husband chuckled, grabbing her hand as if confessing to the same ‘naughty’ thing. “We know it’s rude to spring it on him, no time to prepare to meet the parents, oooh,” she said, putting a hand over her mouth in playful shock.

“Yes, we just didn’t want to give you two time to get all worried,” Mikhail said, looking at Yuuri. “Forgive us, Yuuri, we just couldn’t wait to meet our boy’s wonderful fiancé! He’s told us so much about you and we have been trying for so long to make time to meet you.”

Victor chuckled, smiling at Yuuri. “Mama and Papa are very busy,” he explained, and Yuuri was glad he was telling him something, because Yuuri had actually never even thought about Victor’s family. Victor had never once mentioned them, he had never spoken to them that Yuuri knew of, and Yuuri actually hadn’t heard anything about Victor’s family in his obsessed fan days, either. He had basically just assumed Victor had no family.

“Well, it’s wonderful to meet you,” Yuuri said politely, trying not to give his panicked smile. “I’m very sorry our home is such a mess,” he said, looking around at the stack of magazines on the floor and the skate bags in a pile by the door. 

“Oh, no worries, my dear,” Galina tutted. “Vitya was always a mess. When he told us he wasn’t hiring a new cleaning service when you two moved back, I was sure we would show up to find this place an absolute mess!”

Yuuri frowned, looking at Victor. “A _cleaning service_?” he asked and Victor gave him a bashful smile. Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Vicchan,” he sighed in disappointment. Yuuri understood more and more how spoiled Victor was, and seeing his parents – Yuuri was fairly certain Galina’s coat cost more than his college education had – he was getting an idea that Victor probably had very few adult responsibilities in his life before Yuuri. 

“Just one of the many ways meeting you made me a better man, _Zolotse_ ,” Victor purred, batting his eyelashes at Yuuri. “In Hatsetsu, your mother taught me how to do my own laundry, and how to cook, and your sister explained all the cleaning instruments to me!” he said, confessing his utter incompetence now that he had long since remedied those deficiencies. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of what Mari’s face must have looked like when Victor asked her how to use a mop. “You’re lucky to have me,” Yuuri teased, patting the back of Victor’s hand where it rested on his middle. 

Victor sighed dramatically, positively melting. “I know,” he said very seriously, eyes exploring the details of Yuuri’s face.

“Awwwww, look at them!” Mikhail said, and Yuuri blushed as he looked over, only to see both of Victor’s parents holding hands and beaming at them somewhat manically. 

“You’re such a beautiful couple!” Galina gushed, looking positively misty-eyed. “I’m so proud Victor got his priorities straight and went after love when the opportunity presented itself, because you, Yuuri, are absolutely wonderful. You’re everything a woman could want for her baby boy.”

“And honestly a bit more,” Mikhail added, and his wife laughed along with him. “I really expected our Victor to marry a model or some dim-witted movie star,” he said, and Galina nodded seriously. Yuuri’s stomach clenched at the reminder that, physically, most of the world did think he was far from what Victor should be with. He could tell the Nikiforovs meant it in a good way, but it still triggered fears of inadequacy. 

“Instead,” Galina continued for her husband, “You’re a talented athlete, down to earth, passionate, smart, and beautiful,” she said and Yuuri blushed a bit uncomfortably. 

“Uh, that’s very kind, but I-“

“No, no, don’t try to deny it,” Mikhail interrupted. “Victor’s told us all about how intelligent and honest and hard-working you are. He could spend hours telling us stories about things you did that were very impressive,” he said and Victor rolled his eyes.

“Papa, stop,” he complained, though he didn’t really look embarrassed.

Galina tutted. “And we do have eyes,” she added, smiling at Yuuri with utter fondness. “You’re such a handsome man. I can see why Victor was so smitten with that ‘beautiful boy who danced all night with me and then disappeared’,” Galina said with a dramatic sigh, clutching her chest as if overcome by the romanticism of it all. “Mikhail and I were so sure fate was telling our Vitya his path finally, and that his search for his soulmate was over.”

“Of course, you can imagine how overjoyed we were when he told us he found you!” Mikhail added and Galina nodded brightly.

“Oh yes, we were _ecstatic_! We knew when he found you that destiny had brought you back together at last,” she confirmed. 

Yuuri was more than a little overwhelmed – and very confused by most of what they were saying – but he kept a smile on his face so as not to show them that he was beginning to wonder if Victor’s parents might be crazy people. Victor made it worse when he suddenly joined in their dramatics.

“It was destiny, Mama!” Victor said excitedly. “I never thought to tell you and Papa, but when I got to Yuuri’s home in Japan, his bedroom was plastered with posters of me all through the years!” he gushed and Yuuri’s eyes widened as he paled in horror at the realization his frantic de-postering of his room was all for nothing, because Victor saw it while Yuuri wasn’t there. “His mama told me I’ve always been his favorite figure skater, and the family dog was named after me, and his friend, Yuuko, she told me that Yuuri got serious about being a figure skater because he saw me win my first Junior World Championship and got a crush on me when he was just a little boy and wanted to be a skater so he could compete against me!” 

Victor delivered such embarrassing – mortifying, really – news with the enthusiasm one might deliver the news they won a lottery and were now billionaires, all the while Yuuri tried to decide whether he should commit suicide or homicide, and if the latter, whether to start with Yuuko or his mother for ratting him out to Victor. Victor’s parents, however, looked so excited that he was half-sure Mikhail was going to burst into tears and Galina was going to faint. 

“How _romantic_!” Galina exclaimed, voice tight with emotions. “Fate was working to bring you together since you were children!” 

Mikhail sniffled, shaking his head. “Your love is proof destiny is real. It’s so wonderful. You both are wonderful. It’s just so beautiful,” he said, voice growing tight as he got a bit choked up, his wife patting his back in sympathy. 

“I knooooow,” Victor sighed dramatically, hugging Yuuri tightly around the waist. He nuzzled Yuuri’s neck cheek and Yuuri looked at him only to see his blue eyes all wide and adoring. “One day, our love story will be the basis of movies and books and fairy tales. Our great, great grandchildren will have portraits of us hanging on their walls to remind their children that their soulmate is out there, they just have to be patient and fate will bring them together!”

Yuuri forced a smile to hide his ‘what the fuuuuuuck’ feeling he was having. “Of course they will, Vic- wait, great-great-grandchildren? You want to have kids? We’ve never talked about kids, I’m not sure _we_ should be trusted with kids, Victor, you set the shower curtain on fire with a candle and I burned toast so badly the toaster caught fire, we can’t be trusted with _children_ -“

“Awww how adorable,” Galina said loudly, cutting him off. “He’s already worried about the welfare of our future grandchildren!” she said to her husband, and Yuuri blushed as he looked back at them. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still very young,” Mikhail said congenially. “You can worry about that later on, then you’ll be more prepared for children.”

Victor nodded excitedly. “Exactly! You owe me five grand prix final medals, so you have to skate until you’re thirty at least!” Victor pouted. “You wouldn’t deprive me of five gold medals, right, Yuuuuuri?” He batted his eyelashes and Yuuri sighed.

“Of course not, Vicchan,” he agreed, patting his hand. Victor smiled and Yuuri couldn’t help but melt just a little. He always melted for Victor’s beautiful smile. He couldn’t help leaning back against Victor more firmly, bumping their foreheads together affectionately.

“You’re both adorable, yes, but speaking of fire, boys, I think your kitchen is burning,” Galina interrupted, and Yuuri looked over Victor’s parents heads and saw the toaster – the third they had bought since they moved in together – was on fire.

“VICTOR, YOU DIDN’T UNPLUG IT?!” he cried, scrambling off of Victor’s lap to run for the kitchen while Victor cursed and fell off the chair trying to follow him. 

It was absolutely unsettling to Yuuri that Victor’s parents just watched them putting out the _fire in their kitchen_ together as if they were doing something adorable again. They kept sighing and cooing while Victor jumped around frantically and Yuuri dragged the fire extinguisher out from under the sink to put out the flaming toaster.

When the fire was out and the smoke cleared, Victor just turned to his parents and threw his arms out. “Let’s go out for breakfast!” he decided and his parents both brightened.

“That sounds lovely!”

~

(At the restaurant, Yuuri started to understand Victor a _lot_ more as he watched Victor’s parents sitting across from them _feeding each other by hand_ and cooing over each other spilling crumbs down their fronts.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend there to be more of this, but I can't guarantee the Nikiforovs won't make another appearance in a sequel of some sort one day. They're so fun to write.


End file.
